SUMMARY Advancing our understanding of human pancreatic diseases, especially pancreatitis and pancreatic cancer, requires the cooperative effort of a network of clinical centers of excellence and the regular meeting of thought leaders in the field. The course objectives for PancreasFest 2019: Team Science for Complex Pancreatic Diseases and Pancreatic Cancer: Goals, Milestones and Methods focus on new technologies and opportunities to utilize years of research to begin implementing better patient care through the paradigm of precision medicine. The topics and speakers have been carefully conceived and organized to facilitate ?big science? solutions by integrating the multiple shareholders into the program, and giving them opportunites to plan the future in a coordinated way. The University of Pittsburgh has organized and hosted PancreasFest and its precursors since 1994. No other conference in the US focuses exclusively on fostering translational multi-center programs for pancreatic disorders. Attendees of past meetings uniformly praise PancreasFest for fostering collaborative research and emphasize the importance of having a small conference focused on pancreatic disorders. Multiple clinical working groups have emerged over the years through PancreasFest that focus on areas of NIDDK interest. Approximately 225+ medical professionals from varied medical disciplines register for PancreasFest each year, including physicians and scientists interested in the pancreas: pancreatologists, endoscopists, surgeons, radiologists, pathologists, molecular biologists, pediatricians, geneticists, epidemiologists, statisticians, systems biologists, subspecialty medical professionals, and experts in biomarkers. We encourage attendance from new faculty and fellows to ensure that the next generation of pancreatic investigators works directly with and learns from senior researchers in the field. Key staff from the NIDDK are invited to provide perspective and discuss priorities. PancreasFest is also attended by representatives from industry and patient-focused foundations, such as the National Pancreas Foundation. PancreasFest 2019 will be held at the University of Pittsburgh William Pitt Student Union in the Oakland section of Pittsburgh, PA on July 24-26, 2019. Time an space have been reserved for a potential NIDDK- sponsored sessions will be immediately before PF19, and times are scheduled to facilitate meetings from the International Study Group of Pediatric Pancreatitis In Search of a Cure (INSPPIRE) and the annual meeting of the Collaborative Alliance for Pancreatic Education and Research (CAPER), a nonprofit devoted to enhancing the career development of junior physician scientists in the field of pancreatology.